A New Face Is Shown
by rhinestone shine
Summary: A new cat appears out of, well no where. No home,beaten and a past that no one can figure out or find. Secrets come out that end up just making things more complicated. Will the newcomer ever have a chance to live at ease? ***FIRST STORY HERE!***
1. Introduction

***WARNING: Ok, so yeah, this is my like FIRST EVER STORY HERE! So cut me some slack and please no hatin reviews? Ok, so I don't own CATS, never have and probably never will in this lifetime. Enjoy

R. Shine

The touch of a paw, belonging to a ice cold heart is unmistakable. There's just a certain thing about it, that makes your heart stop. Adrenaline keeps you on edge, and pretty much any touch or sound can cause a heart attack. Years of pain and regrets built up in my system for so long, when I fall asleep at night, I fear I will never wake up again.

My name is Alessandra, Ali for short, meaning protector in Italian. Yes, I am not an average "being". I'm sort of a mix, of cat and human. I'm built in cat form, just a bit taller, but I communicate as a , my kind and I live amongst you all, but my kind are separated into tribes. I have yet to find my tribe, one that suits my needs, and yet to find myself.

I, however, did not grow up a humanoid cat, but I grew up human, beautiful, radiant, normal. Now, my appearance is much less. I have a coat of dark blue, and hazel eyes as chocolate,but are shady, and filled with despair. I've been pursed everyday for the short 6 months I've lived like this, by everyone, which means running like hell for days, resting for hours, then running like hell some more. My existence before this life is hazy to me. All I remember of my past is life faintly in the West End of London, with my brother. I can't even remember my own parents, and the pain of that kills you so much.

A figure lurks behind the shadows. Something catches my eye. My ears flatten, I can sense someone. This is probably the most frightening part of my new life: being pursed by the most peculiar cats, hunted and beaten at times, and not knowing why. Just as I think I'm safe for now, until a flash blinds me and pain spreads from my head...


	2. Why Hello

By the time I came through the next morning, my skin was burning, literally, every move I made, caused my body to ache. A faint male voice rang in my ears, and ever so slowly, as I opened my battered eyes, just to see the most handsomest tom cat I've seen here. In front of me stood a tall, well-built, sliver tabby. Boy was he a stunner! He had those dreamy eyes, filled with happiness, and. But I snapped out of that fantasy as soon as the reality of danger seeped into my mind.

"Hello? Miss, are you ok?" asked

Usually, I would've ran by now, but there was something missing from him, that bad thing that everyone of my pursuers had: hate. That missing piece, made me have faith that I could trust this tom.

"Y-y-yes." I struggled to get up, but failed miserably.

"Let me help you." The tom put his arms around me and slowly helped me to my feet

"Thank you" I turned to walk in the other direction when pain shot through my side and I collapsed to the concrete.

"Ouch" The nice tom came over and once again helped me up.

"Ow,looks like a bad slice there." He parted some fur on my side, and that's when I saw I had a three inch deep gash on my side, probably from claws, I'd been in many near-death attacks that I can tell what wounds come from what.

"Y-y-yeah. Anyway, I really think I should be going" I started to pull my self away, but he grabbed my back into his arms.

"No way you are leaving. Your coming with me, I have a friend down in the Jellicle Junkyard, who knows a whole lot about medical stuff." The tom grabbed me up in his arms, and started walking back, carrying me, wedding style. Just as I was about to protest, everything went black

* * *

><p>Mkay! First chapter is up! So, what do you guys think so far? Good, bad, perfect? :)<p>

All of the other characters will be included later! And maybe some surprises...


	3. Welcome to the Junkyard

New chapter! Yayyyyy! For Copyright: Go to the introduction

* * *

><p>"Er, what the hell happened to me?" I wondered as my vision came back. I was lying on a super soft bed, probably a medical one, and across the room sat the silver tabby I met.<p>

"Oh, look who's up?"

I turned to see him walking over to my bed

"Yeah" I was feeling a bit uncomfortable, but something put me at ease here, wherever "here" was.

"No need to be afraid, I won't hurt you. Oops, almost forgot. My name's Munkustrap. Munkus or Munk or whatever. I'm the Protector around here. And your name is...?"

"Alessandra, Ali for short" I stuttered

"Ali, huh? Nice too meet you Ali."

"You too Munkus"

He approached the bed where I was sitting, and sat down.

"So, I bet your wondering where you are?"

"Kind of." I looked away, debating on whether or not I should make a break for it

"Where do I begin? Well, to start off, this is the Jellicle Junkyard. We're the Jellicles, but what really sets us apart from other tribes is-"

"Wait, you guys are a tribe?" Inside I felt slightly better about "this"

"Yes, but we sing, and dance and well that's it." He flashed me a smile, which I returned

"Oh, now I feel a bit better about being here. Sorry for being on edge before, its just, I've been through things you can't imagine."

"I know what your saying, not the pain you feel, but about being frightened. Just don't worry, us Jellicles won't hurt a soul, we're very friendly and love meeting new cats. That is, if you would like to meet us."

"There's more of your kind?" I asked flustered, all the tribes that had hurt me before were relatively small in size

"Um, yeah?" Munk asked looking confused

"Oh, sorry. Its just that the other tribes I met, were no more than five or six cats. But forget that, of course I would love to meet you all "

"Ok, I get it, kinda." Hehe, anyway, ready?"

"Ready!" I took Munk's hand and he led me out of the den.

The sun shine hit my face and temporarily blinded me. It felt, good for once. For once, when I stepped out into the sun, it didn't mean running for miles. I was at ease, and I didn't want this to end anytime soon. But I was shaken from that fantasy with Munkus gently squeezing my arm, and his smile. I smiled slightly, letting him know I was ready.

"Well, I guess I'll introduce you now. You see those two queens there?"

Munkus pointed to a black and gold queen sitting on a junk pile next to a stunning scarlet queen.

"Yes" I nodded

"The black and gold queen is Demeter, call here Deme though. She's my mate. And the scarlet queen next to her is Bombalurina, also known as Bomba."

"Ok." Well I thought to myself, Munk's taken, marking him as taken.

Just then a bunch of squealing kittens chased a maned tom in circles in front of us.

"And here's Tugger's fan club." Munk mumbled under his breath.

Just then, the maine coon walked, or more like swaggered, over to us, with the kittens on his tail.

"Aye Stripes, how's it goin? And who is this pretty little thing?" He picked up my paw that wasn't bandaged, and kissed it, making me swoon on the inside, but still keep my cool on the outside.

"Ugh, if you must know Fluffy, this is Ali." Munk spat with a disgusted look on his face.

The kittens following "Fluffy"(According to Munk), peaked out behind him.

"Ali," Munk said, slightly shoving the tom away so I could get a better look at the kittens.

"This little one, is Electra." Munk placed his paws on a small cream kitten. He bent down to her eye level and whispered in her ear: "This is Ali." She flashed me a cheeky grin and waved hi, and I waved back. Then, a kitten that looked almost exactly like Electra bounced up to me.

"Hi, I'm Cettie!"

"Hey, I'm Ali"

"Nice to meet you Ali!" She turned and shared a giggle with Electra, and then turned their attention back to "Fluffy", who was hip thrusting on the floor, which, was sort of turning me on...

"Oh, that's Victoria." A pure white kitten came to join Cettie and Lectra

"MUNKY? You forgot about me!" A black and scarlet kitten jumped into Munk's arms, making him loose balance for a bit. I giggled a little, for the first time in 6 months.

"Hey! Whatchu laughing at Alessandra?" Munkus teased.

"Jemmy, meet Ali."

The little cutie had the biggest brown eyes EVER! Which made her even more adorable.

"Hehe, Hi Ali!" She jumped out of Munk's arms and ran to her friends.

"There're beyond adorable Munkus."

Then Fluffy, stomped back over to us, while having Cettie hanging onto his leg, causing him a shortage of air.

"Forgot about me Munky?" The tom whined.

"Oh Tugger, of course not, how could I forget the world's biggest jerk, with an even bigger ego?" Munk teased, then turned to me.

"Ali, this narcissistic, fluffy, ego-maniac, is my disgrace of a brother, Rum Tum Tugger"

Then he shoved Munk aside.

"But you, buttercup, can call me Tugger" He purred

"First of all: Never, ever, call me buttercup again, got it? And second: You, are his,brother?"I said, trying desperately to hold back my laugh. I mean, come ON, Seeing Fluffs irritate Munk was sorta cruel, but entertaining too.

"Feisty, I like it"

"I know, I know. We're the complete opposites of each other, and we annoy each other more than have a civilized discussion with one another." Munkus said, leaving his brother with a confused look on his face.

"Enough with the big words, brother." Tugger said in a mocking tone, probably to get under Munk's skin even more.

"Soooooo" I asked

"Who's older?"

"Me of course." Proclaimed Munk

"Now Tugger, go back to your fan kits, I need to show Ali to the rest of the tribe."

Munk led me away, but not until Tugger, blew me a kiss, causing a gagging noise to escape from my mouth.

We came to a wide, open clearing, with some of the most flowing grass my hazel eyes had seen, in well, ever.

"Those tom kits tussling over there are Pouncival,Tumblebrutus,Plato, and Admetus. Oh, see those two coming out of the medicine den? The queen's name is Jennyanydots, the one I told you about when we first met, and that's her mate, Skimbleshanks."

"Yes, I remember." A small giggle came out as Pouncival tackled Tumblebrutus to the ground, only to be tackled some more by Plato and Admetus. Then a pair of calico twins zoomed past us, knocking Munk off his feet.

"Oops, sorreh' bout' tha Munkus" The queen said with a cockney accent

"Ya, sorreh Munk" The tom said, which was followed by a giggle from the queen.

"Mungojerrie? Rumpleteazer? Just where are you to headed?" Munk questioned.

"No wher Munkus. Jus headed off ta see, ummm, Teaza, what were we gona' see?"

"Jus ummmmm..." The queen, Rumpleteazer fiddled with her pearl collar before running away, dragging Mungojerrie with her.

"Oh those two. Always off stealing something from some one." Munk said with a huff.

A patched tom jumped down swiftly from the tire and with caution, walked up to Munk and I.

"Hi Lonz, Ali, Alonzo, my right hand man. Alonzo, Ali."

"Pleased to meet you Ali." He offered his paw with respect, and in taking it, I responded with a bow.

"But that's not what I came here for Munkus, Old Deuteronomy wants to see you and Ali now."

"Okay, thanks Lonz. Ali, lets go, you can meet the rest later."

"Sure, ummm, ok?"

* * *

><p>Okayyyy! Next chapter here. Probably my last update for a while because this is hell week for me. I have performances this whole week -_-<p>

Please review!


	4. Meetings

Munkustrap stood up from where we were lounging in the grass and gestured for me to follow.

We approached a den the size of three. We came to a halt at the entrance as Alonzo proceeded forward more and disappeared behind the corner. I felt Munk's paw move to my shoulder, a sign of reassurance for a reason that is still unknown.

Munk whispered in my ear, "This is where my father, Old Deuteronomy lives. Lonz went to get him so we can hopefully sort things out about you."

"WHAT things?" I said, a tad bit louder than I meant.

"Shhhh Ali, here he comes."

I turned back to see a old, frail cat hobbling towards us, with the aid of Alonzo. His built was fairly larger than most, with a coat of pure silver. Apart from age, he and Munk did have a strong resemblance to him. Guess that's why you call them father and son. However, to this day, I still cannot fathom how Tugger could be the offspring of him.

"Ali? Ali? ALESSANDRA!" Munk harshly woke me from the daydream that my mind was occupied on.

"What?" I hissed. "Oops, Sorry" I had just realized that Old Deuteronomy had sat and had a very peculiar look on his face from my comment.

"No need to be sorry Dear. Come, let me have a look at you." He motioned me over.

"Young and beautiful. Just like most of the queen-kits here. Now, some cats here have told me bits and pieces of information about you since you arrived, but I want to hear from you. What is it that brought you here?"

I stuttered trying to get words to come out. "I-I-I, I can't remember. I can barely remember my life before this "world" of yours."

Deuteronomy looked more interested now. "You had a life before? Human or magical?"

My head dropped. "Human, I think. All that is the remains in my memory is, is. UGH, I hate when this happens. Sometimes I remember a ton,and sometimes I can't even remember my nickname."

"Come kitten." I slowly proceeded up to him.

"Its important you remember something, anything, that can help us find at least a bit more about you. Here, close your eyes, try to remember your family."

I slowly closed my hazel eyes and dug, deep, deep into the thing that I called a memory.

Flowers. The smell. The touch. What's that? Laughter? My, my brother's here. He' s everywhere. We're laughing, we're outside of our house. Mom's inside with the cat. My brother tackles me onto the grass. I feel so happy, so at ease. Wait. My body is, its BURNING. I feel fur, fur everywhere. My body hurts, my head hurts, my hearts racing. They're taking my brother. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Ali! Ali, wake up!" Munk shook me from my nightmare. I felt my face get wet. Tears fell like rain from me onto Munkus fur. I collapsed into his arms, sobbing my eyes until I drifted away into hopefully not another, dreadful nightmare.

* * *

><p>Ok, short, I know. But I got things tomorrow with the friends. I PROMISE a new update soon!<p> 


End file.
